Typical cloud computing systems include front-end servers, middle tier servers, and backend storage servers. Some existing services focus on addressing partitioning and recovery between the front-end servers and the middle tier servers. Other services are developed for execution by the middle tier servers. To maintain consistency among data operations, application developers implement logic for execution at the backend storage servers (e.g., as structured query language instructions). Such logic, however, is difficult to program and separates implementation of the existing services across both the backend storage servers and the middle tier servers. For example, application program developers create logic for assigning requests to the middle tier servers, providing consistency semantics on the middle tier state, communicating with the backend storage servers, and calling any stored procedures at the backend storage servers appropriately.